wraak
by bibi3
Summary: ze is op zweinstein en ze wil wraak maar wat als dat recht in de dood van harry leid? en prof perkamentus praat met de sorteerhoed over een voorspelling van lang geleden...


Disclaimer: Ik wou dat ik Rowling haar hersens had... dan zou ik Harry potter hebben verzonnen. *Zucht en veegt een traan weg* Maar dat heb ik niet... ik ben maar een dom blondje van 15.  
  
Dus voor het geval dat het nog niet duidelijk was Harry Potter of een van de andere karakters is/zijn niet van mij... Maar het plot is wel van mij en Bibi, Myrthe en prof Slurkingen (zij komen later in het verhaal)  
  
A/N ok dit verhaal staat er ook in het engels op maar aangezien ik niet zo goed ben in engels dacht ik laat ik het er in het nederlands op zetten. Er zullen alsnog wel fouten in zitten, vooral met zinsbouw enzo maar daar ben ik ook niet zo goed in..  
  
Summary: Ok, ze zitten in het 7de jaar van Zweinstein en Voldemort krijgt steeds meer en meer macht. Maar het lijkt net alsof het Harry en Ron niks kan schelen, Hermelien maakt zich druk over alles en er komt een nieuw meisje op school (ook in het 7de jaar, ze is overgeplaatst) Ze denkt dat ze in Ravenklauw komt net zoals haar nichtje, en Perkamentus praat met de sorteerhoed over een voorspelling die lang geleden is gemaakt....  
  
Begin nu maar met het verhaal! (ik hoor je denken) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
1. Draco! Houd je mond!  
  
Ik kan niet geloven dat we al in ons laatste jaar zitten, dacht Hermelien vanachter een boek. Ze zuchtte en legde het boek neer, daarna keek ze naar Ron en Harry die erg waren gegroeit tijdens de vakantie. Maar ze waren eigenlijk niks veranderd ze praatten nog steeds over Zwerkbal net alsof er niks was gebeurd de laatse jaren! Ooh, maar voor hun is er ook niks veranderd, dacht hermelien sarcastisch, ze negeerden gewoon het feit de Je-weet-wel terug was. Ze wou net weer gaan lezen toen de deur van de coupé open ging en er een meisje naar binnen keek.  
  
"Hallo, mag ik hier zitten?"vroeg ze en liep naar binnen toen Hermelien knikte. Ze ging zitten en keek iedereen aan voordat ze zei:"Ik ben Bibi, wie zijn jullie?" Harry leek verbaasd dat Bibi hem niet herkende maar hij zei niks dus zei Hermelien "Ik ben Hermelien en dat zijn Harry en Ron." Bibi glimlachte en begon met Hermelien te praten, ze praatten over waar ze weg kwam en op welke school ze had gezeten.  
  
"Ik heb op Boubaxton gezeten, mijn pleeg ouders worden vaak overgeplaatst voor hun werk op het ministerie."zei ze tegen Hermelien en keek daarna uit het raam. Na een tijdje viel Ron en Harry hun gesprek over zwerkbal ook stil en op dat moment ging de deur weer open.  
  
Draco stapte de copé in met zijn gebruikelijk arrogante grijns op zijn gezicht geplakt. "Litteken, Wezel en Modderbloedje, jullie leven nog steeds,"zei hij en keek naar Korzel en Kwast voordat hij verder ging "wat jammer."  
  
Maar hij kreeg niet de reactie die hij zocht, want voordat iemand iets had kunnen zeggen of doen deed Bibi haar mond open. "Wie is dat?"vroeg Bibi en Draco keek haar aan alsof ze net was verschijnseld in de coupé.  
  
"Zo modderbloedje, je hebt een vriendin gevonden"zei Draco en keek neer op Bibi toen hij vroeg "Hoeveel betaald ze je?" Hermelien bloosde tot achter haar oren maar zei niks, Ron sprong op om Draco te vervloeken maar Harry greep snel Ron zijn gewaad.  
  
"Waarom houd je niet voor één keer je mond dicht, Draco!"snauwde Harry en wou nog iets zeggen  
  
"Why don't you for once keep you mouth closed, Draco!" Harry snapped and was about to say more when Bibi let out an "Oh." Alle zes keken ze naar Bibi, die nu naar Draco toe liep. "Dus dit is Draco Malfidus."zei ze en bekeek hem helemaal "Ik heb van jou gehoord, maar dat maakt niks uit laat me je vraag beantwoorden, wat was het ook alweer." Bibi keek nadenkend en zei toen:"Ooh ja, hoeveel Hermelien me betaald!"  
  
Bibi had nu net zo'n glimlach op haar gezicht als Sneep soms had en Harry dacht dat als ze zo naar hem zou hebben gelachen dat hij was weggerend. "Laten we maar zeggen dat ze mij niet hoeft te betalen, zij kan echte vrienden maken."zei Bibi met een lach in haar ogen. "En tja,"zei ze schouderophalend "dat kan niet iedereen, he Draco."  
  
Draco begreep de hint en zei kwaad "Niemand praat zo over mij!" en met die woorden trok hij zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad. Korzel en Kwast deden hetzelfde maar Bibi keek niet eens naar hun ze hield haar blik strak op Draco gericht.  
  
"Je wilt dat niet doen, Malfidus."zei ze koud en keek heel even naar Korzel en Kwast die wachten tot hun leider zou aanvallen. Draco aarzelde een moment en liet toen zijn toverstok zakken, Kozel en Kwast leken verward en ze waren niet de enigen. Harry, Ron en Hermelien leken net zo verward als Korzel en Kwast, zelfs zij zouden zich wel twee keer bedenken voor ze zoiets tegen Malfidus zouden zeggen en ze leek zo kalm ook nog.  
  
Bibi liep terug naar de bank alsof er niks was gebeurd en ging zitten, daarna pakte ze Hermelien haar boek en begon te lezen. Draco keek even naar Bibi en glimlachte vaag voordat hij de coupé uitliep. Na een paar minuten had Bibi door dat ze het boek op de kop hield en kon alleen maar hopen dat Draco het niet had gezien.  
  
Toen de trein arriveerde op het station was Bibi blij dat ze eruit kon, de rest van de rit was heel gespannen geweest. Eigenlijk wist ze niet waar ze nu heen moest dus stond ze een beetje alleen op het station toen een grote man naar haar toe kwam. "Je mot met de eeste jaar mee, over et meer."zei de man en liep weer weg, aarzelend liep Bibi achter hem aan, ze hield niet van water...  
  
Ze moesten in de bootjes en Bibi verdacht het schoolhoofd ervan dat het was om de eerste jaars zweinstein van zijn mooiste kant te laten zien. En ze moest toegeven dat het een prachtig gezicht was, het kasteel stak af tegen de hemel en het leek echt magisch... Maar ze wou zo snel mogelijk van de bootjes af want er waaide een koude wind over het meer.  
  
Een eerste jaars die naast Bibi zat boog voorover om in het meer te kijken en zou eruit zijn gevallen als ze niet snel zijn gewaad had gepakt. "Bedankt."mompelde de jongen maar Bibi keek niet meer naar hem, haar ogen waren gericht op de zwerbal ringen.  
  
Met een doffe bonk kwam het bootje op de kant aan en Bibi stapte snel uit en liep door een grote deur in, daar zag ze een strenge vrouw staan. "Goedenavond, ik ben prof. Anderling."zei de vrouw en keek de leerlingen allemaal aan. "Jullie gaan zo allemaal de grote zaal in om gesorteerd te worden in jullie afdeling."zei de vrouw langzaam alsof ze tegen een stel kleuters praatte.  
  
"De afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuff en Zwadderich," ze keek de jongen die bijna was gevallen streng aan en ging weer verder "Tijdens jullie tijd hier op Zweinstein zal jullie afdeling als jullie familie zijn, je triompen leveren je punten op maar breek je regels en punten worden afgenomen."  
  
Ineens kreeg ze Bibi in zicht en zei ze:"Aah, jij moet jufvrouw Clear zijn." Bibi knikte en de vrouw zei:"Je mag kiezen met de eerste jaars gesorteerd worden of in Prof. Perkamentus zijn kantoor." Bibi dacht even na en zei toen:"Met de eerste jaars, waarom zouden we wachten."  
  
De prof. knikte één keer en draaide zicht toen om, om te gaan kijken of alles klaar was voor de eerste jaars. 


End file.
